


Three musketeers

by JustKindaHere



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, classmates - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: Steelix talks to O’shill and he meets Ahsila who’s been working up the nerve to talk to them.





	Three musketeers

Steelix sighed happily as he removed his headphones and walked into class. He had been able to finish his song just as he walked in. Spotting O’shill already seated at her spot he waved and took his usual spot next to her.  

> “Hey.” He said, “they been bothering you at all?”

O’shill sook her head, looking at something on her phone. 

> “Good. Did you do the homework cuz I mean. I tried but I don’t think I was even close.” He said pulling out his binder. 
> 
> O’shill smiled and looked over his work, “Okay, sweetie, estoy embarazado means I am pregnant, not I am embarrassed.”
> 
> ”Oh, yeah, right. I totally knew that.” He said, taking back the paper. 
> 
> “Sure you did.” O’shill smirked.

A girl Steelix had never seen before walked over to O’shill and pointed to the chair beside her, asking to sit down. O’shill smiled and nodded. 

> “Hey Ahsila. This is my friend Steelix” O’shill said, motioning to him.
> 
> ”Hey.” Steelix said, “nice to meet you.”
> 
> Ahsila smiled shyly, “likewise.”

They settled down as class began and opened their binders. Steelix kept a close eye on the boys behind O’shill to make sure they were not up to anything. Luckily, they seemed to be behaving themselves today. 

Finally, they were instructed to work in small groups on a reading. Steelix and Ahsila turned towards O’shill who gave a thumbs up. They each took turns reading and answering questions until everything was done. 

> “Hey. Have you played Terraria?” Steelix asked Ahsila. 
> 
> She lit up, “Yeah. It’s one of my favorite games.” 

They chatted animatedly about [video game] until O’shill broke into the conversation and the topics moved from channel to channel. 

Finally, the teacher regained control of the room and class continued.

> “Mind giving me your number? So I can ask you about Terraria?” Steelix asked Ahsila, handing her his phone. 

She smiled and typed in the number. Steelix grinned, happy to have made another friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of the prefix of a multi-chapter story I’m gonna write but is also based on the relationships made in Bullies and Let’s go home.


End file.
